a christmas carol
by daniel radcliffe
Summary: AV:Harry Potter and A Christmas Carol crossover. Oh who should enter upon christmas eve night but three spirits each with an aim to set about changing Mr Malfoys future...forever
1. A Heart Ice Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or A Christmas Carol they belong firmly to J.K. Rowling and Charles Dickens…unfortunately.

A/N: This story will be finished by new years eve…enjoy!

**Chapter one : A heart ice cold**

Crabbe and Goyle were dead to begin with. Five years had past since Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy ran a small business in the east end of London. He had grown up cold and lived cold, and he made sure that everyone around him knew it. In his dark and damp building that he called Malfoy and co. he employed one man to help him write up his books and deploy eviction notices. That man was Ronald Weasley, the once proud and strong red head was now a weak and compliant brown head. He had died it after the war when his entire family had been killed by the dark forces, and when his girlfriend was ripped from him because she took the curse that had been aimed for him.

There was a knock at the door and two gentleman entered carrying a collection tin.

"Good afternoon sir, we are members of the recovery society and we are collecting for the families that were affected by the war against the dark side. How much would you like to donate sir?"

"Nothing" Malfoy replied gruffly not looking up from his work and ignoring the glances he was receiving from his employee.

"You wish to remain anonymous sir?"

"No, I wish to be left alone. I fought in that war, I helped fight the dark forces. I've done my bit, I see no need to help those that I have already helped enough. Good day."

"But sir…"

"GOOD DAY!" and with that he got up and threw open the door and stormed back to his seat. "and don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

The two gentleman left leaving behind a stony silence only broken by the scratching of quill on parchment. This continued all day until darkness fell and closing time arrived.

"Mr Weasley I shall see you tomorrow at 8."

"Sir, tomorrow is Christmas day."

"Your point being?"

"Well sir, its customary on Christmas day for people to have the day off."

"The whole day?"

"Yes sir."

"A whole day to do what? Needless frivolities where people miss work and still expect to be paid."

"Well yes sir."

"Very well then you may have the day off as long as you are here all the earlier the very next day."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Goodbye Mr Weasley."

"Farewell sir."

Leaving Mr Weasley to close up the shop for Christmas Malfoy strolled down the cobbled streets of the east ends wizarding society towards his mansion that was just outside of London. It was snowing and windy but he continued to battle his way through until he reached the outskirts of his mansion and walked up to his front door. He was about to enter when a strange sight caught his cold eyes. In the place of a door knocker was a face was Goyles face. 'Impossible' he thought to himself as he looked again back into the dirty grey door knocker that was rarely used if ever.

Shaking his head he entered his home.

A/N: that is chapter one chapter two will be up later on tonight because i will not be online tomorrow.


	2. Crabbe and Goyle

A/N: here you go second chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even my own shoes…

**Chapter Two: Crabbe and Goyle**

"Blinky!" Draco shouted upon entering is mansion.

"Yes sir?" replied a small house elf who had appeared by Draco's side.

"Prepare my dinner and bring it up to my room in half and hour."

"Yes sir." and she vanished, leaving Draco to walk around his mansion alone with his wand to light his path.

He was wary, the fright at the door had made him conscious of his surroundings and so he went around every room and lit up every corner with the light of his wand. Satisfied that there was no one except Blinky and himself in the mansion he retired to his room to settle down and eat his dinner. Blinky arrived and set up his dinner at his office table before leaving Draco in the flickering light of his tables candle.

**CLANG!**

As the grandfather clock in the hallway struck midnight Draco's food was sent flying across the room and the rooms only light went out.

"_Draco!"_

"_Malfoy!"_

"_We bring change"_

"_We bring news"_

"_three ghosts"_

"_shall visit"_

"_you tonight"_

"_the first at 1"_

"_the second at 2"_

"_and the last"_

"_at 3"_

"_they bring change"_

"_and they bring news"_

"_heed their call"_

"_before you are doomed forever."_

"_forever!"_

"Crabbe?. Goyle? What is this? Your dead. Seven years ago this very night. What is this?"

""_We bring change"_

"_We bring news"_

"What news what change? Friends speak comfort to me!"

"_No comfort"_

"_just change"_

"_You shall be haunted by"_

"_three ghosts…"_

"I've already had enough of that"

"_three ghosts…"_

"but why three ghosts. Why me? Why do they come? Friends what's happening?"

"_The chains"_

"_those like what we wear"_

"_the chains"_

"_that you wear too"_

"_they come to change your future"_

"_they come to remove your chains"_

"_its up to you"_

"_its up to you"_

"_they are here to show you your path"_

"_its up to you to change it"_

"Change what?"

"_your future"_

"_We bring change"_

"_We bring news"_

"_three ghosts"_

"_shall visit"_

"_you tonight"_

"_the first at 1"_

"_the second at 2"_

"_and the last"_

"_at 3"_

"_they bring change"_

"_and they bring news"_

"_heed their call"_

"_before you are doomed forever."_

"_forever!"_

The images of Crabbe and Goyle faded from view leaving Draco to stand in the darkness with the remainder of his chicken soup and bread dripping down the wall. The table candle flickered back to life and Draco pondered on his thoughts.

As he tucked himself into bed half an hour later he shook the images of his one time friends out of his head and went to sleep, muttering "Bah Humbug!" into the darkness.

A/N: ok I know Crabbe and Goyle may have seemed too smart in this chapter but I couldn't think of a better way to get the confusing message across in a confusing way. And I kinda wanted them to act like that. Well review let me know what you think.

Sorry for the out of character chapter, should be back to normal next chapter.


	3. the first ghost

A/N: Ok here is chapter 3 as I have said many times before on various stories reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or A Christmas Carol. So don't sue me….please….please don't sue…

**Chapter Three : the first ghost**

Deep within the depths of Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy was deep in a troubled and restless sleep.

**CLANG**

A clock in the hallway struck one awakening Draco from his sleep. Wide eyed and alert he listened for the carefully for the slightest trace that a ghost trespassing on his territory. Satisfied that the Manor was empty he turned over to get back to sleep and was faced with a bright white light shining into his eyes.

"Knox" He muttered turning off the lumos charm on his wand.

"_You know you shouldn't keep your wand so near your face. Who knows what it _could _do if you muttered something in your sleep." _A women spoke softly. Draco turned over swiftly and was met by the soft face of Hermione Granger, glowing in the darkness and wearing soft flowing material that added to her ghostly looks.

"Granger!" Malfoy growled, "What are you doing here!"

"_I am here to show you your past. Come we don't have much time" _ and she turned towards the window and opened it with a wave of her hand.

"Granger, I cannot fly I case you haven't noticed. I walk on two legs like normal people…"

"_But you are not normal Draco. Far from it, you are a wizard or have you forgotten already. You have powers beyond those of normal people. You have the ability to help people and to change the lives of others but you don't. It is this selfishness that has led to my being here. Now come, a touch of my hand and you shall fly."_

"What, I am not touching your hand, you are a mudblood. You are nothing but filth."

"_MALFOY!…Draco, you must come for your own good." _Hermione pleaded. _"If you do not come now then your path I doomed." _She waved her hand and suddenly Draco's hand was pressed against hers and together they flew out of the window. Flew, back to the past. His past.

They arrived in the space outside Malfoy Manor 15 years previous.

"_Nothing that happened here can be changed only your future."_

"Then why are we here? What's the point in coming back if you cant change anything."

"_What have you got to be afraid of?" _She replied whilst watching the 7 year old Draco playing with a girl of the same age. _"Who was she?" _

"Nobody, a filthy mudblood." He answered with a sneer on his face. "A mistake."

They watched the younger Draco play with the other girl until his father came and snatched him away. The time moved on and Draco continued to play with the girl. Years past in front of their eyes and the younger Draco became more and more infatuated with her until one day he kissed her and she kissed back.

"_Your first love." _Hermione commented. _"What was her name?"_

"Who cares."

"_You do. You loved her before you even knew what love was. That's why your crying."_

"I am a Malfoy, Malfoy's don't cry. Malfoy's don't fall in love with worthless muggles."

They watched as Malfoy senior came and banished the girl away and turned to the younger Draco.

"NEVER LET ME CATCH YOU WITH HER AGAIN! MUGGLES ARE VERMIN. YOU ARE A MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"A Malfoy." whispered both Draco's.

"YES A MALFOY. AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"yes sir." the younger Malfoy replied tears running smoothly down his cheeks.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRYING FOR! MALFOY'S DON'T CRY! MALFOY'S DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH WORHTLESS MUGGLES! WHAT DON'T MALFOY'S DO?!"

"They don't cry. They don't fall in love with worthless muggles." he whispered.

"LOUDER!"

"They don't cry. They don't fall in love with worthless muggles." he said, his tears increasing steadily.

"LOUDER!"

"THEY DON'T CRY! THEY DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH WORTHLESS MUGGLES!"

"NEVER FORGET IT!" Malfoy senior told the younger Draco before beating him.

"_Your fathers not here anymore Draco."_

"I know, I know."

"_Then why do you follow his rules?"_

"Because they are true. Muggles are worthless and no pure blood should bother with them. They are better off dead along with mudbloods like you!"

"_is that you or your father speaking?…times have changed Draco…"_

"Stop calling me that. You don't have the right."

"…_Draco, you need to get out of your fathers shadow and live your life. The words mudblood and muggles mean nothing anymore. We live in the same world, together and help each other. Pure blood is not so pure anymore, it means nothing. You have a chance to change what your father forced into you and to change how you treat others like Ron." _

Silence.

The scene changed and they were in Hogwarts.

"_Hogwarts. Our first year, Do you remember Draco. You were so cruel to us. But we were all the same just in different houses. Do you remember the challenge you gave Harry. The one in our first flying lesson." _suddenly they were on the playing field watching their younger selves. They watched as Neville kicked off too hard and too early and then fell off his broom breaking his wrist. They watched when Malfoy picked up Neville's Remembrall.

"It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." the younger Malfoy spoke.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly, stopping all conversations that had been going on.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but the younger Draco had already leapt onto his broom and taken off.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom and the ghostly Hermione and the older Draco watched the scene play out with Harry making a spectacular dive to get the Remembrall and catching it without getting a scratch.

"_You helped him get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You made his time at Hogwarts enjoyable because of something you did on the spare of the moment. You can do good things you just need to change what is in you. What your father put in you."_

"So what are you saying? That I exist to help Potter? He doesn't need any help, he defeated Voldemort for goodness sake. He is fine."

"_don't be so sure on that."_

The scene changed and suddenly they were in the middle of a battle field standing near a 17 year old Draco and his father.

"You worthless little brat, how dare you defy me and the dark lord."

"How can you fight against what is right. Dad please stop now."

"You are pathetic you are no son of mine. You are a traitor, no better than the mudbloods that you have decided to protect. You are better off dead. AVA…"

"AVADA KEDAVA!" Draco yelled quickly before his father could finish and his fathers lifeless body lay before him.

"_You stayed there for the rest of the fight, in a bubble that no spell could pass through not even the unforgivable. You killed you own father and you stayed with him and mourned his loss. You bottled up your emotions and became the cold hearted man you are now."_

"Shut up. You don't know me. You don't have the right to come here show me my past and then tell me that I'm cold hearted. This is who I am end of story call me what you like Mudblood but I am this way because this is who I am so get out of my face and get lost. GET LOST!" He shouted at the ghost of Hermione as the scene around them faded into darkness and he was left in his room screaming at thin air where Hermione last was.

A/N: ok hope you enjoyed that it was longer but then my computer mucked up and then I had to retype everything problem was I had forgotten what I had typed so I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think…or what you don't like, or even what you think I should do or could do better. Review!


	4. lemon drop ghost

A/N: well here's the next chapter it was supposed to go on yesterday but I forgot so Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet.

**Chapter Four: Lemon Drop Ghost**

Outside in the hallway Malfoys Grandfather clock struck 2 'o' clock as Draco finally calmed down enough to realise that someone else was in the room with him.

"You took your time, I have been waiting." a voice said from behind him. Draco turned to see an old man sitting in his arm chair drinking red wine and sucking on a lemon drop.

"You!"

"_Me," _Dumbledore said cheerfully. _"Drop of wine?"_

"No thanks." Draco replied, shocked that his old headmaster was sitting in front of him and offering him wine even though he had tried to kill him.

"_Lemon drop then."_

"No thank you."

"_Nice to see you haven't forgotten your manners, but are you sure you don't want anything?"_

"No not from a ghost. You are the second ghost right?"

"_Of course I am. I am the ghost of the present and at present I am sitting in your bedroom on Christmas day."_

"But why you?"

"_Because in order for you to take any notice of what we three spirits tell you it has to come from the ghosts of those you have known. Now lets see to day is Christmas day. What did you get your friends?"_

"Nothing."

"_Nothing?!"_

"Nothing, I have no friends."

"_No friends?!" _Dumbledore queried.

"None, I haven't got time for friends."

"_No time for friends!" _Dumbledore repeated. _"Well that needs to change for starters. Draco let me take you to today!" _Dumbledore told Draco getting up from the armchair and brushing off the crumbs of sweets from him bright red robes, and suddenly they were in the middle of Diagon Alley and it was morning. The street was crowded with shoppers, each cheerfully saying "Merry Christmas" to each other.

"_Look around you Draco, people everywhere on all sides of the globe are wishing each other happy Christmas and are celebrating it with their families. They are happy with or without money. They know the true meaning of Christmas. It celebrates life and happiness, friends and family, and Christmas is a way of thanking them for the year. You cant have friends unless you celebrate Christmas with them. Who do you know? Ron Weasley? Yes that's right he works for you. Shall we see what he's doing this fine day?"_ Dumbledore turned around and they found themselves outside a large manor that was falling into disrepair.

"Weasley lives here?"

"_Yes he does. His family home was destroyed during the war and now he lives with the only friend he has left."_

"Who's that?"

"_The one who defeated Voldemort and so doesn't need help because he is fine."_

"Potter?"

"_Yes, Harry."_

"He lives here?"

"_Yes."_

"But he's rich why let this place fall to ruin."

"_Because he cant look after it and Ron is at work all day. Working for you so that food can be put on the table."_

"Why cant he look after it?"

"_For the same reason that he hasn't been seen in public for nearly five years."_

"And that reason is?"

"_Why don't you see for yourself." _Together they walked towards the mansion until they walked through the stone walls as if they were water and found themselves in the kitchen. Ron was there and he was preparing Christmas day lunch.

"Vegetable soup and buttered bread? Why is it so small and meagre? Aren't they supposed to have turkey? Or goose? Is it goose?"

"_They don't have enough money for turkey or goose. The meal you see before you is a treat for them they normally only have watery vegetable soup with few vegetables."_

"But Potter is rich."

"_Not anymore he isn't. He put a lot of it into the war after I died, and the rest…well you'll see in a minute."_

Ron put the two bowls and the plate of bread on a tray and moved out of the kitchen and up the stairs, with Dumbledore and Draco following him.

"Harry, Merry Christmas!" Said Ron to a small figure laying on a bed in a large room that was lit only by a lone window facing the back garden.

"Merry Christmas Ron." said the small figure weakly.

"Harry?"

"_Yes that is the great Harry Potter who doesn't need you or anybody else's help."_

The once great Harry Potter was now pale and skeletal like. His eyes were dimmed and sunken into his skull, his mouth was light pink and chapped. Only a few wisps of ebony black hair remained on his head and his clothes hung very loosely off his body hiding how thin he was.

"_Before Voldemort died he struck Harry with a curse. Harry's insides are slowly and painfully being eaten away by this curse, until there is nothing left of him except his skin. By this time however he will be dead and so the process will speed up until all that's left is his clothes. There wont even be a body to bury him in. the medics and healers have tried everything they can to cure him but up until now they have found nothing. This is where the rest of Harry's money has gone into research. If a cure isn't found soon he will die."_

"Why cant they find anything?"

"_The funding has run out."_

"But he's Harry Potter…their saviour…surely there must be something that they can do…they cant just let him die!"

"_Unless somebody comes up with the funding soon that's all they can do. Ron is doing all he can to help but there is only so much that he can do. When Harry finally dies he will be left alone. No one to care for and no one left to care for him, he wont last much longer himself."_

"Why are you showing me this? What can I do? You said that Potter will definitely die unless a cure can be found and Weasley will die all alone, so what can I do to help them. What's the point in you showing me this?"

"_I'm showing you this to prove that things can be changed if someone leads the way. You are in a powerful position Mr Malfoy, you hold the power to change more than one life. It's up to you whose life you change. I can only show you what is and what is, is that Harry and Ron will die soon if they don't receive any help. I cant tell you what to do I can only show you what needs to be done. Its up to you to do what you think is right."_

The image of Ron hand feeding Harry his vegetable soupfaded but Draco kept his eyes on Harry's small figure until the last. He didn't even notice Dumbledore's ghost fade away into nothingness. All he could think about was Harry.

A/N: Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be very very soon. I know I said that it will be finished by New Years Day but well it looks like it wont so I now aim it to be finished by the 7th January. Review…if you dare!


	5. A Greasy Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the great Christmas Carol no matter how much I want to. They belong to J.K Rowling and Charles Dickens so there

A/N: It's back! I know a few of you have waited a while for this chapter to come and I'm sorry but it just felt wrong continuing the story when Christmas was over and done with. Well it's the 1st of December now and it Christmas time again! Hooray! Enjoy and Review! Warning a slight bit of swearing in this chapter.

**Chapter Five: A Greasy Death**

Unnoticed by Draco he had reappeared in his room. He had been so focussed on Harry's poor and weak figure that the change in surroundings did not seem to effect him. It was with a start that he stared up into the eyes of one he never thought he would see again. Dead for three years, hated forever; the coal black eyes, slimy hair and hook nose expression glared back at him with one difference.

His mouth had been sewn painfully shut.

"AGH!" Draco screamed in alarm and scrambled back wards on his silk sheets messing them up in the process. "Severus! What, what…happened to your mouth?" Draco could only convince his mind to work on a basic level, forgetting the eloquent language that had been drilled into him from birth as he stared up into the face that nightmares were made out of. Another poignant glare was al he received in return and Draco recognised the warning from his deceased godfather. "So you're the third spirit then." A single nod of Snapes head. "Would I be right in saying that you are the ghost of what is to come?" Another single nod. "Where are you going to take me?" Slowly a cloaked arm rose from his professors side and a bony, pointy finger emerged. Draco followed the point to a black hole that had suddenly appeared in the middle of his bedroom. He got up and stood in front of it, staring deep into its depths, finding himself drawn into it and pulled away from his own time. Into the new year that was to come.

Dark grey clouds hung low in the air and emitting a drizzle of rain onto its victims. Draco found himself stood outside Harry's mansion with his godfather and dread filled him with what he knew what was to come. It was early morning and with increasing trepidation Draco pushed himself through the walls of the mansion that was turning to ruin. He walked through the bare rooms and into the kitchen to find his employee fixing up a meagre breakfast for his best friend. Placing the nutrient potion on the tray along with the watery soup and piece of toast Ron carried the tray into the hallway and up the rickety stairs. The first door he came to, he opened and walked into Harry's room. Harry looked visibly worse to the last time that he had seen him. Much thinner and paler, but his eyes were closed and his chest was not moving. Ron had not noticed this yet, and Draco could hardly bare to watch as the last of the Hogwarts trio opened the curtains and walked over to Harry's body to wake him up.

"Wake up Harry! It's a new day!" He touched Harry's hand and jumped back in shock. It was ice cold and where there had been skin before Ron had touched him was now bone, the skin and muscle in Ron's hand crumbling to dust. "No!" he whispered tears springing to his eyes. He fell to the floor crying watching as the hole left by Harry's skin slowly spread up his arm, new holes appeared all over his body. Harry was disintegrating into nothingness within mere moments. It wasn't until Harry's scar had finally been swallowed up by the curse that his bones collapsed into dust on the bed.

Harry was gone.

Draco stared at the broken man in front of him that was his employee. A man who now had nothing to live for and nothing to live on. Draco knew then that his father had ruined his life and that he had let him. He himself had failed Harry and Ron. Something had to be done. He turned around to face the sallow faced man with no mouth.

"Please tell me this can be changed. Tell me that what I have just seen will not happen if I act now." Snape said nothing and only pointed to the door of the room where yet another black hole had appeared. Draco sighed and stepped forward into the darkness to see a funeral. A funeral with empty seats and an old priest staring into the religious cross at the alter. The coffin was open for viewing but no one viewed it. Draco walked up the aisle, the candles either side of him flickering as he approached the open casket. He turned and saw his godfather standing at the entrance pointing at the alter. Draco noticed the priest's head roll forward and he momentarily thought that the priest had died of boredom but then a shallow snore met his ears and he smirked ever so slightly. His attention turned back to the coffin and he edged closer to it as voices from unknown sources and people met his ears.

"_A selfish pig headed basterd if you ask me."_

"_A waste of space and time, and that fortune, I wonder who he gave it to?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_All I know is that he didn't give it to me the blonde haired git."_

"_I wont bother going to his funeral."_

"_Nor I, it's not like he would have ever bothered coming to mine,"_

"_exactly. Remind me to…" _

The voices disappeared and suddenly he knew who was in that casket. He knew who those men had been talking about. He knew what his godfather, Granger and Dumbledore had been trying to tell him. What he knew was clarified completely as he stared over the coffin edge and at the face of one he knew well. Himself.

"Please I beg of you tell me that this is the path of what could be and not the path that I have to take. I am a changed man now. Please don't let this be the end. Please give me another chance. GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" He ran forward screaming, running towards his godfather extinguishing the candles on either side of him. He reached his godfather and grabbed hold of his black robes and fell forwards in tears.

A/N: and there you go, another chapter up and running. This story will be finished by Christmas Eve and in answer to one reviewer no it is not going to end in the way that everyone thinks it will. What do you think will change? Let me know by reviewing:D


	6. All change, All change!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever will (unless scrooge gets off his slimy arse and gives me a present this year) own Harry Potter and A Christmas Carol, so no complaints or I shall have your heads for my Christmas supper!

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this update I had English coursework to write and it took up ALL of my time, I couldn't sleep without Beloved and Wide Sargasso Sea swimming in my heads. So basically instead of being finished today, I shall post the penultimate chapter tonight and the final chapter (or epilogue) sometime between boxing day and new years eve! Enjoy!

**Chapter Six : All Change, All Change!**

Pure white snow had laid a thick white blanket over the streets of England. Millions of children across the world were waking up to see presents carefully wrapped underneath the Christmas tree and were running to jump on their parents beds in excitement. Turkeys and gooses were being cooked in muggle ovens and the house elves of the wizarding world were finishing of the final preparations for Christmas dinner. And amidst all of the festive celebrations one blond haired individual was waking up within a sea bed covers and curtains. Opening his weary eyes he glanced outside to see white and he realised what day it was. He jumped up and promptly fell straight back down again in a tangled mess.

"It's Christmas!" He whispered shocked at the emotion of the day hitting him full force. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Detangling himself he climbed to his feet again and ran to the window with a spring in his step and opened it swiftly. He peered outside to see young children frolicking about in the snow and using brand new sleighs bought by loving parents to slide down mini snow mountains. A house elf ran past dodging the flying snowballs to get to an unknown destination. "You elf!" The elf in question jumped up with a start and peered carefully up at him.

"Yes sir?"

"Today, what day is it?"

"Why today is Christmas day sir!"

"I don't believe it! They done it in one night you know."

"They did sir?"

"Oh yes, in one night. They are very clever you see! The first was once the smartest in my year, the second the crackpot of an old fool of an headmaster. And the third was my head of house! The greatest potions master ever seen. Absolutely brilliant. Elf! Who is your master?"

"Why sir, Master McCombs."

"Well send him my most sincere apologies as I will have to steal his elf momentarily."

"You will sir?"

"Yes, do you know that prized turkey hanging in the window of the butchers two streets over?"

"Yes sir, I do sir!"

"Good, Here is ten galleons, go and buy that turkey and tell the butcher to send it to Potter Mansion on the other side of town. I will go to your master and praise you highly for it. Now go, quickly now!"

"Yes sir, thank you sir!" the little elf ran off down the street and round the corner towards the local butchers. Draco smiled to himself and nodded politely to the gentleman across the street who was staring at him in shock. "Merry Christmas!"

Draco withdrew into the depths of his warm house and he stared around the dull room with dismay.

"there should be a tree in here, some lights and presents. Some lighter greens other than the old dark green, maybe emerald green. Yes emerald green would do nicely." the thought of emerald green brought the dully lit eyes of his once arch nemesis to the forefront of his mind. Sadness filled him like never before and he made up his mind to get dressed quickly and exit so that he could make the changes he needed to. Harry James Potter would not die on his watch. Choosing his finest silk robes he skipped down the stairs and stepped on the snow waiting untouched on his doorstep. He breathed the fresh air and sighed, he had missed too many years of the joy that everyone else had enjoyed. He had never been allowed to play in the snow after the incident with the muggle. He had been taught to behave appropriately, to never betray his pureblood heritage and to never frolic about like a stupid child. He had missed everything because of his stupid father, well now he was getting it back starting with helping others less fortunate. He picked up an unbroken snowball off the street and threw it at a child on the other side. It hit the child who looked stunned for a minute, before laughing and throwing one back. Draco chuckled and ran down the street, he had to go to the McCombs residence.

He arrived to see a small house covered in snow. There was a Christmas wreath hanging on the front door and a muggle Santa sitting on the front lawn charmed to wave at passers by and to say 'ho ho ho'. He pulled back the knocker and knocked three times before plastering a true grin on his face and waving at passers by. The door opened and a tall man stood in its place. He had dark brown hair and chestnut eyes. He was of a burley build and was currently holding an electronic aeroplane, and sporting a Christmas hat.

"Hello sir, I have come about your house elf."

"Oh dear has she got herself in to trouble again. This is the second time this month I will have to let her go."

"No, no, no sir, nothing of the sort. I just merely popped by to say that your house elf may be delayed somewhat, I rather hijacked him as he went past my house and I engaged him to do a job for me. I am dreadfully sorry."

"Oh its quite alright I suppose. It is Christmas after all. Say, hang on a minute aren't you Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes I am and I would like to give you five galleons to apologise and wish you a very merry Christmas and a happy new year."

"why thank you and a merry Christmas to you too!" The shocked man stared at Draco as he skipped down the garden path and out of the front gate.

Draco ran down the road and caught a taxi just as it was about to turn another corner, he took the taxi to the desolate mansion and unknowingly paid the driver with wizarding money. He walked up the path of the jungle and knocked on the battered old door. A very dazed Ron Weasley opened the door.

"Ah, Mr Weasley may I come in please." and he walked right past him into the hall where he could see through into the front room in which a very large turkey sat proudly in the middle of the table. "I see you received my gift then, good, good."

"You…your g…gift?"

"Yes yes my gift to you and Mr Potter, and how is he today?"

"Um…uh would you like to see him?"

"Yes please." and he followed the still very dazed Ron upstairs towards the room where a very weak Harry lay in bed unable to move.

"Harry, you have a visitor."

"Wha…what?"

"Hello Potter."

"Mal…Malfoy?"

"Yes it's me."

"He brought us that turkey I was telling you about!"

"Wha…why?"

"I heard that you were having a very measly feast for Christmas supper and realised I couldn't let you live Christmas like that. I have also heard that the funding for your research has run out and as my Christmas present to you I would like to replace the lost funding. Oh and Ron I am giving you a pay rise. How much do I give you again?"

"Five Galleons a week."

"Well that will never do, from here on you shall receive 50 galleons a week and I shall pay for any medical costs that you may require. I have a fortune that is being wasted I may as well put it to good use."

"Bu…but why?"

"Because I was visited by three very familiar ghosts last night and they made me realise that I needed to change."

"Who?"

"Well there was Dumbledore, Snape and oh yes Hermione." a sad look crossed both of the faces of the old friends, and Draco realised that Hermione had whispered something in his ear before she left, something he hadn't even registered until now. "She said that she misses you and she told me to tell you to never give up."

"Hang on you called her by her name."

"I guess I did, didn't I."

"Th…thank yo..you Malfoy."

"No problem, how about we start over. My name is Draco Malfoy," He held out his hand to Harry. "What's yours?"

A/N: thank you thank you very much, please review it is rewarding to know that people actually like your story and I know that there are more readers than there are reviewers so plz as a Christmas present to me, please review. I may edit this story late on next year and make some changes, I havn't decided yet. But otherwise I would just like to wish everyone a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! Ttfn.


End file.
